


Жар

by genmitsu



Series: SixDrabbles [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Caring, M/M, Sick Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genmitsu/pseuds/genmitsu
Summary: #SixDrabblesЗаявка: "ухаживать во время болезни за Джимом"
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Series: SixDrabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701652
Kudos: 15
Collections: Works in Russian





	Жар

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961980) by [genmitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genmitsu/pseuds/genmitsu)



> По твиттерскому челленджу на шесть драбблов.
> 
> Для shugister :)

Освальд закусывает губу, склонившись над Джимом. Температура не спадала уже второй день, Джим почти все время спал - спал тяжело, беспокойно, то раскрывался, то опять закутывался с головой, сотрясаясь в ознобе. Врач предупреждал, что так будет, что стоит бить тревогу, если температура будет держаться более трех дней, но легче от этого не было.

А ведь еще совсем недавно Джим был так бодр, он даже позволил себе отпустить какую-то шутку, дразня Освальда, когда появился на пороге его кабинета с просьбой о помощи. Все как всегда, все так же красив, подтянут и строен, и Освальд любовался им все время, что они провели за разговором. Но уже через несколько дней, когда Джим пришел забрать досье, он выглядел неважно, бледно, и в довершение всего потерял сознание прямо в клубе Освальда, не на шутку его перепугав. Спешно вызванный врач провел осмотр, но не обнаружил ни ран, ни признаков отравления, диагностировав лишь запущенную простуду.

И вот сейчас Освальд смотрит на то, как Джим мечется в постели, и все, чем может ему помочь - это менять холодные компрессы. Он кладет влажную ткань на разгоряченный лоб, и лицо Джима смягчается, словно по волшебству. Разглаживаются напряженные морщинки, Джим успокаивается, и будто бы даже дышит полегче. Освальд легонько прикасается к его виску, смахивая убежавшую каплю. Прикосновение кажется очень интимным, когда Джим так открыт и беззащитен, и даже то, что Освальд раздевал его до белья и укладывал в постель, мало может с этим сравниться.

\- Освальд… - шепчет Джим, заставив его замереть, как был, будто поймали с поличным. - Освальд…

\- Я здесь, Джим, - тихо отзывается он, не двигаясь, но зря - Джим не открывает глаз, хмурится снова, и бормочет что-то неразборчивое.

Освальд вздыхает, выпрямляясь. Кто бы подумал, что Джим будет звать его в бреду? Что он видит, что терзает его в этих горячечных снах? Освальд остается сидеть рядом, нервно покусывая губы и терзаясь собственной беспомощностью. Что он может сделать, чем помочь? В какой-то момент он берет Джима за руку и держит, изредка поглаживая. Джим такой горячий, и это сухой жар, который не находит выхода, лишь мучая организм изнутри. Освальд не верит ни в бога, ни в черта, но сейчас молится, лишь бы Джиму стало легче.

Джим с трудом разлепляет веки, просыпаясь. Жарко, в горле пересохло, и вялость такая противная… надо как-то попытаться встать, дойти до кухни и взять воды… Джим приподнимается, но что-то мешает. Он напряженно моргает, всматриваясь, но увиденное от этого не меняется - на полу рядом с кроватью сидит король Готэма собственной персоной, сам Освальд Кобблпот, крепко спит, и держит его за руку. Спокойное лицо его выглядит совсем юным, лишь намек на сеточку морщин у глаз выдает истину, и Джим не мог не залюбоваться. Несложно понять, что он тут делает и как оказался у Джима дома, даже детективом для этого быть необязательно… Последнее, что Джим помнит, это визит в клуб, а значит - ему там стало плохо, и Освальд, всегда называвший себя его другом, конечно же, не бросил его на произвол судьбы. Тепло, разливающееся в груди от этой мысли, не имеет с его болезненным жаром ничего общего.

\- Освальд? - мягко тормошит его Джим, чуть сильнее сжимая руку, и Освальд просыпается. Пару секунд он осоловело моргает, а потом вдруг мгновенно сосредотачивается.

\- Джим? Джим, как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Лучше, - улыбается Джим в ответ. - Дашь мне встать?

\- А, - Освальд смущается, - да, конечно…

Он пытается подняться с пола - убрал руку, какая жалость! - но еще более неловок, чем обычно, после сна в неудобной позе, и Джима переполняет нежность. Он подставляет руки как раз вовремя, чтобы подхватить Освальда и не дать ему упасть.

\- Знаешь, тебе совсем необязательно было спать на полу, - усмехается Джим, - ты мог спокойно лечь рядом.

Освальд заливается краской до корней волос и лепечет в ответ что-то про нежелание стеснять его, и Джиму отчаянно хочется его поцеловать.

Освальд настаивает на том, чтобы задержаться у него еще немного, пока температура не спадет окончательно, а Джим только рад этому. У Освальда неизменно теплые и ласковые руки, когда он помогает Джиму встать, когда меряет ему температуру, когда поддерживает его. Джим порой капризничает из-за лекарств только для того, чтобы увидеть, как в его глазах загораются строгие огоньки. Освальд спит на диване в гостиной в первый вечер и во второй, но на третий Джим ловит его за руку, тянет ближе, и просит остаться. Джим целует его в щеки, целует шею, гладит все, куда может дотянуться, и Освальд тает в его руках и выстанывает его имя, а потом, не в силах сдерживаться, впивается в его рот поцелуем, жарким, таким жарким, и лишь первым из многих.

\- А я ведь старался удержаться, - ухмыляется Джим, качая головой. - Ради тебя старался.

Освальд только жалобно шмыгает носом и берет из его рук лекарство.

\- Это того стоило, - улыбается он в ответ, донельзя счастливый.

И Джим чмокает его в лобик.


End file.
